


Speak Now

by loosestyles (sassyslytherin)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of Elounor please don't kill me, Fanfiction, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyslytherin/pseuds/loosestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is going to marry Eleanor Calder. What if Harry Styles shows up at the wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, originally posted on Wattpad.
> 
> And this is my first time writing a fanfiction that is Larry, so comments are highly appreciated.

**_HARRY_ **

 

Harry Styles stood outside the church, thinking if he should go inside or not. He doesn't want to, and didn't want to make a scene.

 

They've grown up too fast. One of them is actually getting married that moment. Louis Tomlinson is going to marry his girlfriend, Eleanor Calder. Louis Tomlinson, who Harry had spent most of his time with, the one who he invested his feelings with, that Louis Tomlinson.

 

Harry sneaked inside the church and saw the bride. Eleanor was actually dashing. Harry never hated her. They were friends, but she didn't invite him. As a band mate and "friend" of Louis, he didn't invite him too; maybe it was their management's decision. Their management had insisted that they should hide their relationship until the band breaks up, and it has been seven years and they are still a band. Harry got tired of waiting. He can't handle seeing Louis without him that he had no choice but to let him go. And now he is starting to regret his decision.

 

The music has started and Harry saw Louis in front of the altar, waiting for Eleanor. Harry stared at Louis, and how amazing he looks that time. No, Louis looks amazing all the time. Harry was caught in a daydream, imagining how it would look like if it were him and Louis getting married and exchanging vows.

 

"...forever hold your peace." The preacher said and Harry snapped out of his daydream and went out to show himself.

 

"Louis!" Harry shouted and everyone was looking at him.

 

When Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him and he saw Eleanor's face, drained of colour and shock was written all over her face. So he decided to run and bolted towards the exit.

 

**_ELEANOR_ **

 

Shock was written all over Eleanor's face when she saw Harry. She saw Zayn went out of the church to follow Harry. She then looked at Louis, and she can tell that he wants to follow Harry. Louis was about to walk away, but she grabbed his arm, and stopped him.

 

"You can't go Louis. We're getting married." Eleanor said and Louis sag his shoulders and went to face the preacher again, frowning.

 

"Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Eleanor Jane Calder, as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

 

"I--I do." Louis choked on his words.

 

"Do you, Eleanor Jane Calder, take Louis William Tomlinson, as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

 

"Yes, I do." Eleanor said and smiled at Louis, who was still frowning.

 

"I now pronounced you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

 

Louis kissed Eleanor on the cheek. Eleanor was expecting a kiss on the lips, but Louis didn't do it. Louis keeps on looking at the church door, and that was when Zayn came rushing inside the church.

  

**_ZAYN_ **

 

When Zayn saw Harry, he wasn't really surprised that he would come. He knew that Harry still loves Louis, but he also knew that Harry was hurting so much that he had to give up on Louis. So when Harry shouted Louis' name, and then ran away, he didn't hesitate to follow him. He saw Harry running, going to cross the street when a car tire screech was heard.

 

"Harry!" Zayn shouted but it was too late. Harry was hit by a fast car.

 

Zayn called for help and when the ambulance arrived, he ran back towards the church and saw that the ceremony was already done. Eleanor saw him first, but ignored her. He needs to talk to Louis.

 

**_ELEANOR_ **

 

Zayn was rather sweaty when he came back inside the church. He looks agitated.

 

"Zayn, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked, but Zayn ignored her.

 

Zayn looked at Louis, and just like that, Louis paled and left the church, running to who knows where. Zayn was still there and Eleanor was furious. Whatever that look was about clearly isn't good.

 

"Zayn! Tell me what's wrong!" Eleanor screamed at Zayn.

 

"I need to go and follow Louis." Zayn said and left Eleanor standing at the middle of the church, looking mad and confused at the same time.

 

**_LOUIS_ **

 

 Seeing the look on Zayn's eyes made Louis so worried about Harry. They have been together for too long so that it was easy for them to communicate through their looks. Louis then stopped. He realised that he doesn't know where Harry was. He looked behind him and saw Zayn coming to approach him.

 

"Do you even have any idea where to go?" Zayn asked him.

 

"No." Louis answered. "What happened?"

 

"He was hit by a fast car. I tried to call him, to ask him to stop running but it was too late. I'm sorry." Zayn said.

 

"This is all my fault." Louis cried. Zayn hugged him and Louis sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulders.

 

"Come on Louis, we're going to go see Harry."

 

**_ZAYN_ **

 

Zayn have never seen Louis broke down like that, not even when Harry decided to give up on their realationship. Zayn knew how much Louis loved Harry, but it was really hard for them, especially for a hidden relationship being controlled by their management.

 

When they arrived at the hospital, they asked where Harry Styles is and immediately went to his room. Harry was fast asleep; and he's got a bandage on his head. Harry also has bandages on his arms and leg. It was bad. Zayn looked at Louis, and Louis started crying again.

 

**_LOUIS_ **

 

Louis blames himself for what happened to Harry. He still loves Harry, but Harry gave up on their relationship, so Louis decided that he might as well marry Eleanor. Why must Harry show up on the day of his wedding? Louis had a lot of questions in his mind and only Harry could answer all of those.

 

He decided to stay at the hospital, waiting for Harry to wake up. Louis asked Zayn to go to Eleanor where he is and they won't be going anywhere until Harry is awake. It was selfish for him to do that, but Harry is still the person that will always be in his heart, not Eleanor.

 

The other boys had come to visit Harry at the hospital and they had asked Louis to go home and take a rest but he doesn't want to leave Harry's side. It was on the fourth day of Harry at the hospital when he woke up. Louis was on his bedside, taking a nap and he was awoken when Harry moved his hands.

 

"Harry?"

 

**_HARRY_ **

 

He felt like his head was hit by a baseball bat many times. It hurts like hell, and then he heard someone said his name. He opened his eyes slowly and he saw Louis, looking at him.

 

"Lou?"

 

"Oh Harry, you're finally awake!" Louis exclaimed.

 

"What happened?" 

 

"You were in an accident. I'm so sorry Harry." Louis said.

 

"What?"

 

"You were hit by car running from the church. Zayn tried to run after you." Louis explained.

 

"Why are we in a church? I'm so confused Lou."

 

"A wedding." Louis answered, and shot Harry with confused looks.

 

"Who's getting married?"

 

"Me." Louis said.

 

"We got married?" Harry asked and Louis was surprised.

 

"Harry, I'm going to call a nurse or the doctor, alright?" Louis said.

 

"No, don't leave please. Did we get married?"

 

"No. I married Eleanor." Louis said and he wasn't able to look at Harry's eyes.

 

"But we're together."

 

**_LOUIS_ **

 

Louis couldn't help but cry at what Harry said. 'We're together'? Is it possible that Harry doesn't remember anything? 

 

"I'm going to call for a doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is with Harry at the hospital. Louis is torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time I updated this was September 2013 last year. I am so sorry. I experienced a long writer's block. And sorry if this is a bit short. I will try and update at least twice a week.

_**LOUIS** _

 

He doesn't know what to do.

_Does Harry really not remember anything? Does Harry not remember them breaking up because of their management and Eleanor?_

Louis broke down and cry. A nurse approached him asking him if he was alright and he stood up, then nodded. He then asked if there is a doctor available to check on Harry because Harry is already awake.

Louis came back to Harry's room followed by the nurse.The nurse checked on Harry while Louis watched on the side. The nurse left and after a few minutes, the doctor arrived.

 

_**HARRY** _

 

"Mr. Styles, my name is Doctor Murdoch. How are you feeling?" Doctor Murdoch asked.

"I--uh, call me Harry." Harry said. "My head hurts."

"Do you remember why you're here at the hospital? What was the last thing that you remember?" Doctor Murdoch asked again.

"Uh--" Harry said the closed his eyes. "Well, I remember going out with my friends because Louis here went out with his girlfriend."

"Okay. Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"Not really, doc. Just my head." Harry said.

"I need to talk to Louis here, just right outside okay? Go rest and I'll check on you again later." Doctor Murdoch said and Harry just nodded.

Harry sighed. Why can't he remember anything? Louis said that he and Eleanor got married. He can't be serious. They are together. It can't be. It just can't.

 

**_LOUIS_ **

 

Louis and Doctor Murdoch went out of Harry's room to talk.

"About what Harry remembered, did that happened yesterday or earlier today?" Doctor Murdoch asked.

"No. I was at the church, getting married. Harry came. Then he bolted out. My friend Zayn followed him, but that was when Harry got hit by a car." Louis said, trying to fight the tears from falling again.

"Hmm. Mr. Tomlinson, I'm sorry to say that Harry might have lost his memory. We're going to do some tests on him, and we're going to do what it takes to help him." Doctor Murdoch said.

"How sure are you that his memory is going to come back?"

"Mr. Tomlinson, the brain is a very delicate thing. His memory might come back, or maybe it won't."

"What should I do?" Louis asked, and now tears are falling from his eyes.

"He needs all the support he can get, and if you must, help him remember."

"No!" Louis exclaimed. "I meant--"

"I will come back later to check on him."

Louis nodded, and he went inside Harry's room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you really marry her?" Harry asked.

Louis was taken aback with Harry's question.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Louis asked back.

"Just answer me first Lou. Did you?"

"No silly. I was kidding." Louis smiled at Harry when he saw him beamed up. "Why would I marry her? You're the one I love." Louis said, his voice caught in his throat.

"Come 'er." Harry said softly.

Louis went closer to Harry then lay beside him. Harry combed Louis' locks with his fingers.

"You know, I'd marry you, Lou." Harry whispered, and he can't help but cry.

He doesn't know why he lied to Harry. Did he just do this to make Harry happy? Does he not want Harry to remember anything? But all Louis know is that, marrying Eleanor is the biggest mistake he had ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor found out about what happened to Harry and decided to go to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this fic once again. I don't want to experience another block and update it after a year heh. *oops*
> 
> A wild Eleanor appeared! :P

_**LOUIS** _

 

Louis fell asleep on Harry's arms. When he woke up and realised that, he smiled. He even forgot where they were. When he got up, Harry was still sound asleep. So he watched him. He watched how Harry's chest rise up when he breathes in, and Louis sighed, coming to a realisation that this isn't going to last.

Harry is going to remember everything. And on that thought, he can't help but choke back a sob. 

 

_**HARRY** _

 

Harry woke up with a tremendous headache. He opened his eyes and saw Louis, his eyes puffy from crying before they fell asleep.

"Come here, love." Harry said softly, and Louis approached him. "You're crying again. It's not like I died or something." Harry added jokingly. 

"Don't even say that, Harry. It's not funny." Louis said then rolled his eyes. He hugged Harry tight. "Don't you ever joke about dying."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, then he kissed Louis on his forehead.

And with that act, Louis couldn't help but smile.

 

_**LOUIS** _

 

Louis went out to get breakfast for himself and Harry and when he was about to go back, he saw Eleanor pacing down the corridor near Harry's room.

He approached her quietly, as to avoid Eleanor making a scene.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked.

"I asked Zayn what happened and he told me." 

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?! You didn't come back Louis! We were supposed to go on a honeymoon!" Eleanor shouted.

"Will you keep your voice down." Louis whispered harshly. "You're in a hospital for fuck's sake."

"I--" Eleanor stammered. "What about our honeymoon?"

"Our honeymoon? El, there will be no honeymoon. Even if we go to whatever that godforsaken place is, it's not going to be a honeymoon. What we have is not real. I'm going to be here with Harry."

"But Louis, you can't do that to me." Eleanor pleaded.

"And I can't leave Harry alone. Especially now that he'd lost his memory." Louis said and now he's about to cry again. "He didn't remember that he crashed our wedding. He doesn't remember all of it. But he does remember the two of us still together. And I told him the wedding didn't really happen. That me and him are still together."

 

_**ELEANOR** _

 

Eleanor couldn't believe what she was hearing. Is Louis going to be with Harry again? But they got married for crying out loud. She couldn't admit it to Louis, but she had fallen for him after all the times they spent together, even if Louis wanted nothing to do with her. Now that they got married, she doesn't know whether she's happy with it.

If Harry lost his memory of recent events that had happened and what he remembered was that him and Louis were still together...

"Louis, you can't be serious."

"Serious about what?" Louis asked.

"Please tell me you're not going to keep an act that you and Harry are still together and may I remind you, I am your wife and I won't allow it."

"You're joking right? Our marriage is a sham. It will never be real. I still love Harry. He's all I want. Not you." Louis said harshly.

Eleanor couldn't help but cry. After a few days of being married, Louis is already treating her like shit. Why did she even agreed to this set-up? Oh that's right, she fell for him. Hard. 

When Eleanor stopped crying, she looked at Louis straight in the eye and said, "Louis, I love you so much, even if you treat me like this. I'm going to let you go. But if Harry remembers that you really got married to me..."

Eleanor walked away. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and she didn't even look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I don't have a chapter summary because it might spoil the whole chapter. I'm a bad writer, aye? Sorry if it's a tad bit short.
> 
> Warning: Some swearing.

_**LOUIS** _

 

The boys arrived at the hospital to check up on Harry but since Harry was sleeping, Louis ushered the boys outside the room and talked to them.

 

"Harry doesn't remember anything." He said. "He still thinks that we're together, that I'm not married to Eleanor, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Louis, what if his memory comes back?" Zayn asked.

"There's a chance that it won't." Louis said flatly.

"You can't do that to him." Liam just said. "Harry deserves to know the truth."

"No!" Louis shouted. "I think it's best if the you all just leave."

"Louis, don't be like that." Niall said. "We just care a lot about Harry, is all."

"Zayn, can you help me by moving some of my stuff to our old place?" He asked. "Harry is bound to go home in a few days and he'll be asking questions on why I don't have my stuff in our place."

"Harry's place." Liam muttered.

"Let us be Liam!" He shouted and almost pushed Liam, but Zayn stopped him.

"Stop it. Liam, I think Louis knows what he's doing." Zayn said.

"No, he's not thinking clearly! Harry's memory is gonna come back and then what's going to happen next?" Liam said, trying to find reason with Louis.

 

But Louis' mind is already made up and no one can change that. He's not going to make another mistake of letting Harry go. Now that he is given a chance to be with Harry again, he won't let that pass.

 

_**HARRY** _

 

After the boys have left, Louis went back inside the room and Harry was already awake. Louis approached him and kissed him on his forehead.

 

"Hey love, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Louis asked.

"I'm alright." Harry answered. "When can I go home?"

"We're going to ask the doctor later." Louis said, sat on the bed beside Harry, and played with his hair. "Anyway, the boys came to visit you earlier but I didn't dare wake you up because you're sleeping so peacefully." 

"You should've wake me up." He mumbled.

"They're gonna come to our place once you get out of here." Louis said.

"I love you Lou." Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry." Louis said, and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

The doctor finally arrived and finally released Harry from the hospital. Harry was excited to go home, excited to go to their home. He thought about how messy their place is since he was in the hospital and he knew that Louis wouldn't be bothered cleaning up. He smiled at the thought of seeing their home like a mess again.

 

_**ZAYN** _

 

"I have no plans on moving Louis' stuff on Harry's place." Zayn said.

"Louis is gonna be pissed, man." Liam said.

"I don't care. I don't like what he's doing. He's lying to Harry. He's married for fuck's sake! I know he doesn't really love her but he's still married. And what if, and I fucking hope so, that Harry's memory came back? Harry's bound to get hurt." Zayn said.

"Zayn's right." Niall said.

"I know I'm right." Zayn said. "Louis is making the second biggest mistake in his life."

"Second?" Liam asked.

"He married Eleanor and now he's lying to Harry." Zayn said.

"Mate, Louis is bound to lose both of them." Niall said.

 

 


End file.
